You're Not Alone
by Cross Varia
Summary: Yosuke feels like he is going to lose everything....at least until someone shows up. YosukeXChie One Shot R&R! Please!


YosukeXChie One Shot-

Yosuke clenched his head tightly as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Damn it....!.....Why....WHY!?..." He let out a scream as he punched the mirror making it shatter sending pieces of shattered glass everywhere.

After a few minutes of silence, he slowly looked up at the mirror he broke, seeing his broken reflection. "This......This is me huh....?..Heh....I really am pathetic..." He then let out a heavy sigh as he walked out of his bathroom and dressed up. "I'm broken....and I just keep on breakin'...Heh.....heheheh...." Yosuke's eyes went blank as he walked out of his house. "....Heheheheheh....." He continued walking through the shopping districts, laughing to himself as if he were insane.

Chie sighed as she walked out of the shopping district. "Man.....I needed to waste all my money to just get back my 'Trial of the dragon'..." She let out another long sigh as she turned and bumped into Yosuke. "Oh, Sorry 'bout that Yosuke-kun."

Yosuke walked pass Chie and continued walking with the same blank expression on his face.

Chie kept on looking at Yosuke. "Hey Yosuke! Wait Up!" She ran towards him and walked beside him. "Hey are you ok?, you don't look like your normal self anymore..."

Yosuke kept silent as he continued walking.

Chie bit her lip as she began worrying. "H-Hey....Yosuke....you-you're kinda scaring me...is there something wrong?"

Yosuke continued walking until he finally talked. "Is.....that the DvD I broke...?"

Chie blinked then quickly took it out. "Uh.....Not really...I..kinda bought a new one..."

Yosuke closed his eyes and continued walking as he entered the flood plains. ".....I'm....really....sorry I....I guess I really am useless huh..."

Chie sighed as she whacked Yosuke with the DvD box. "If you're depressed about my DvD it's okay, you almost worried m- I mean...uh..."

Yosuke continued walking in silence.

Chie stopped and looked towards the direction in which her house was. "Um...I'll....see you later...Yosuke?"

Yosuke continued to walk until he noticed a sign saying 'deep water' and kept on walking.

Chie blinked. "That....that isn't...Wait...Yosuke!" She dropped her DvD and ran after him. "YOSUKE!"

Yosuke turned around seeing Chie running after him. He looked at Chie showing a small grin as he fell backwards hitting the deep water. As he began to sink he smiled weakly, sinking deeper, and deeper.

Chie stopped and looked at the water. "Yosuke!....You idiot!.." She then jumped off and hit the deep water, swimming towards Yosuke.

Yosuke continued sinking as his eyes were closed. _'This.....cold....feeling.....is this.....how it feels....to die...?' _his eyes widened as he felt a hand reach out to him. _'Ch-Chie...!?' _He screamed out in his mind.

Chie reached her hand out towards Yosuke.

_'...Why...?...Why are you here!?....I...I just....want to disappear...for once...please...'_ Yosuke thought as he pushed her hand away. _'Please...'_

Chie's eyes widened as she could clearly see Yosuke's tears flowing from his eyes. _'Yosuke.... No...I Will Not Let You Die!..'_

She swam faster and faster until she could wrap her arms around him then quickly swam to the surface, taking in a deep breath she began to cough. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs

Yosuke looked down at the water as it dripped off his face, hitting the lake, seeing his own reflection. "....Why did you go after me...?"

Chie swam and reached land then helped him lay there on the ground as she sat down next to him. "Why Did I go after you?...Yosuke WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! I went because you were doing something Stupid! Stupid!"

Yosuke looked up at the sky. "Then....wouldn't it be better if...I disappear..?...You wont have anyone who does retarded things around you..right..?"

Chie turned to Yosuke and punched him straight in the face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Yosuke we are Friends! Friends help each other out! What's wrong with you all of a sudden!? If there is something wrong why don't you tell me, Why don't you tell your friend!?"

Yosuke touched his cheek, feeling the bruise then he closed his eyes. "What can a friend do...?....they just.... stay there that's all....friends....just leave right after...right?...besides...What can friends...do to help stop...", Yosuke clenched his teeth. "This....unbearable pain..?"

Chie sat there, staring at Yosuke with a surprised look. "I...I..."

Yosuke stood up and looked at Chie. "See!?...You...You can't even Tell Me The Answer!!! WHAT CAN FRIENDS DO TO HELP ME!? WHAT CAN YOU DO!?...I Lost Everything Chie!....I Lost....Saki...I lost....my parents love...they only see me as just a worker not a son...I lost my best friend!....I...I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!! MY HEAD IS A MESS!!FRIENDS CAN NOT HELP ME HERE! WHY DONT YOU JUST LET ME DIE PEACEFULLY WITHOUT REGRETS!...I...I HATE EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD!! I DONT CARE ABOUT ANYONE ANYMORE!...I...hate my life.."

Chie looked down making her hair cover her eyes as she stood up and walked towards Yosuke.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT CHIE!! I DONT GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE!...I DONT CA-" Yosuke was stopped by a hard punch on his left cheek.

"That's Enough!", Chie looked at Yosuke as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN!?...HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND TOO YOU KNOW!! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING LEFT BEHIND WHEN IT COMES TO OTHERS!...I Feel Like.....I...I'm The weakest!...I....Have the most pain of all....", Chie moved closer to Yosuke's face. "The pain of not seeing your stupid face smile anymore..."

Yosuke's eyes widened in shock as he backed away. "Wh-What are you talking about!?"

Chie moved closer to him as he made him face her, eye to eye. "The pain....I can't hold anymore....Is not seeing you smile anymore...You idiot!" Chie placed her forehead against Yosuke's chest as she pounded on it, while she cried out loudly. "I'm Saying That I Love You Stupid!....I...I Don't want you to die.....I...I can't bear it If You Die!..."

Yosuke closed his eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around Chie. "I...I'm sorry...." Yosuke began to shed some tears as he held on to Chie as if for dear life.

Chie stood silent until she finally spoke. "....Can....Can you say it..?...Please...?"

Yosuke stood silent until he was finally able to speak. "I...Love You Too Chie.."

Chie's eyes widened as she looked up at Yosuke's face making their lips almost touch. "I.." Chie closed her eyes and moved forward kissing Yosuke.

Yosuke hugged Chie tighter as he kissed her back, sharing the longest kiss of their lives.

Chie pulled back as she stared at Yosuke. "...I..I don't ever want to hear you say that again....Got it!?"

Yosuke smiled. "Yes ma'am." He said as his arms moved to his sides.

Chie blushed and looked away. "I-Idiot...making me...admit my feelings for you...and...kiss you..."

Yosuke continued to smile as he moved his hand up to chie's face and wiped away her tears. "You're pretty cute when you blush Chie, ya know that?"

Chie's eyes widened as she slightly punched Yosuke's chest making him fall back as she stomped on his foot and turned away. "Wh-what are you saying?!..."

Yosuke held his toe as he gave Chie a quick glare. "Ow!.." After a few seconds he stopped and looked at her with a big grin. "How's this Chie?" He said as his grin turned into his regular smile.

Chie slowly turned towards Yosuke, seeing his smile. "That's the Yosuke I fell for..." She said then wrapped her arms around him as they stood there for the remainder of the day.

~The

End~

Hope You All Like! R&R Please!


End file.
